Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an organic light-emitting element manufacturing method including predicting changes in brightness of an organic light-emitting device over time in a simplified manner so as to perform aging.
This method for manufacturing an organic light-emitting device includes first pre-measuring changes in brightness of an organic light-emitting element over time, performing fitting on these measured changes in brightness over time using a brightness reduction expression that is derived from a chemical reaction expression and a diffusion equation, and determining a fitting parameter of the brightness reduction expression. Next, the fitting parameter is used to determine a brightness temporal deterioration curve indicating temporal deterioration in brightness after the measurement time, thus calculating aging time based on the brightness temporal deterioration curve. Furthermore, based on the calculated aging time, the organic light-emitting element subjected to aging.
In the organic light-emitting device manufacturing method, this makes it possible to perform aging with high accuracy of predicting the changes in brightness over time.